Draftbook Drabble 20
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Twentieth in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #20-(Follow up to D.D. #18- Fitz, Olivia, Tarzan-esque AU, mentioned past Olivia/Edison, established Olitz, Olitz awesome domesticness, NSFW);Rated for language and spice;4th in my 2015 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Ask and ye shall gleefully receive! Another D.D. in The Trail AU is brewing and one day, I will write out the post-Defiance exposure "living well is the best revenge" idea that I've threatening to but that day is not today. Have a good one!**

**CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #20-(Follow up to D.D. #18- Fitz, Olivia, Tarzan-esque AU, mentioned past Olivia/Edison, established Olitz, Olitz awesome domesticness, NSFW)**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: I was pleasantly surprised to see how much you guys enjoyed D.D. #18 with Nurse Liv and Fitz the Jungle Man and I want to have some more fun with this idea. There will be more on the WIPs soon and I hope you guys enjoy the latest! Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Excerpt from Draftbook Drabble #18**

_Every time he saw her, he felt like he would come out of his skin._

_His blood raced, his heart pounded, his stomach fluttered, and a deep ache filled him from the crown of his head to the soles of his feet. Every time Nurse Pope (Olivia, her ID badge read) came to his room, every time she spoke to him (not at him), Fitz could feel himself becoming more attached to her, more attracted to her._

_He remembered spending hours in the Ranch's library, reading and learning about everything and nothing. After a stilted and awkward version of The Talk, Fitz had decided to do his own research. He knew the basic mechanics of sex. He understood that babies were made by the activity but he had no idea about how to understand the emotional parts of it. There seemed to be a big difference between having sex and making love. He wanted to know. He wanted to understand…_

…_Matter of factly, he climbed up and over the circular nurse's station and they were on the move, her wrist gently but firmly grasped in his hand. Olivia shrugged and followed him gamely. Usually, she wasn't one for this sort of thing with men but with Fitz, there was an instinctual trust that was both compelling and disconcerting. He had been at Clearwater for a brief time but it felt like it had been longer in the best way. He had started out as another patient but had become a friend…_

_A knock on the bathroom door broke him out of his reverie and reaching from behind the curtain, Fitz opened the door to the woman of his dreams._

_"I brought you some…__oh, my__…"_

_"Hi."_

_"Hi. I just…I wanted to drop off some fresh linen for your bed."_

_"Thanks, Livvie."_

_"You're welcome…um, Fitz?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Your… you have… it's really…I…am I…am I interrupting something other than a shower?"_

_"No. Why do you ask?"_

_Her eyes left his face and Fitz followed their gaze to where it…_**_oh_**_. Sheepishly, Fitz drew the shower curtain and lining close to his lower half but the damage was done, so to speak…_

_"…__and you're hiding in an on-call room on your phone with me instead of in that shower washing his back right now_**_because_**_…"_

_"Abby, he's a patient. It would be unethical."_

_"__Fuck that shit. He's no ordinary patient and this is no ordinary situation. He's got all of his wits about him and he's so into you, it would be pathetic if it wasn't a two-way street. Everyone can see it, even Cyrus and he's behind it 100%, by the way. You've been good for Fitz and that means good press for the facility, not to mention a go-to donor after he flies the nest. Not to mention that he actually makes you happy.__You deserve to be happy, Liv.__"_

_"I know that. It's just…he's become my friend, Abs. I don't have a lot of friends. What if it doesn't work out? I don't want to lose his friendship and I certainly don't want to hurt him. He's acclimated very well to his new life and I don't want to hold or set him back. I want him to have a full and happy life."_

_"__And if he wants you to be a part of that full and happy life?__"_

_"I'm already a part of it. He says that I'm his best friend."_

_"__That's awesome but it's also not what I meant and you know it.__"_

_"I know."_

_"__You need to talk to him, Olivia.__"_

_"I know..."_

_"…how do I tell her how I feel?"_

_"Are you seriously asking a PTSD ridden soldier and a probation cursed bipolar street hustler how to seal the deal?"_

_"No, I'm asking my friends."_

_"…just be honest with her and don't get mad if she says no. I don't think she will, though."_

_"She's just as sprung as he is, man. She won't say no…"_

_"…_**_Fitz_**_…"_

_"__This is only part of what I want with you. I want us to be together like we've been but I want this, too. I dream about you, Livvie. I dream about kissing you. I dream about touching you. I dream about you riding me…that's why I was hard in the shower this morning. I want to bury myself inside of you. I want to taste you and feel you drip over my chin. I want to see every inch of you…"_

_"…__you really _**_are _**_perfect.__"_

_"__So are you. Livvie, I don't know how to…help me?__"_

_"__C'mere.__"_

_She embraced him tenderly as he gingerly climbed on top of her, knowing but not knowing what to do next. He had read about this and fantasized about being connected with her but…was it possible to be terrified, horny, and eager all at once?_

_"__Slide up a little more…that's it…okay, so you put your hands here…good__…_**_ooh_**_…"_

_"__Right there? That's where I'm supposed to…__"_

_"__Yes…just slide…ah, good…now, push and rock with your hips and go slow…that…just like that…you're…oh, that's so nice…__"_

_"_**_Olivia!_**_"_

…_she shifted and he let out an 'mmph' of protest as he woke up, nuzzling her insistently._

_"__I'm not leaving…I just need to turn over…I sleep best on my stomach.__"_

_Fitz sighed and shifted so he was lying on his side. Once she was comfortable, she pulled him back to her and now, his head rested just past her shoulders. His large, warm hands were on her abdomen and he pressed soft, lazy kisses to her spine, his smile matched by hers as they basked in their afterglow._

_Eventually, they would have to get up and get back to the real world but for the moment, she was content to rest in the warm bubble they had created._

_God, he felt __**so **__good…_

* * *

**7 Months Later…**

The smile on her face was brighter than the sun above them and 41 year old Fitz Grant III felt his heart soften at the utter joy in her laughter. She was staying for the summer in Malibu, both for his company and to help him to settle into his new world more smoothly. She was also enjoying a long overdue vacation from her nursing job. Clearwater Medical Facility was one of the best institutions in the world for mental and physical rehabilitation. In the months since he had been a patient, she had earned a promotion and with that promotion came even more responsibilities. She was a beloved nurse and a brilliant one, the most trusted person on the staff…

She had been on the cusp of complete and total burn out. Abby Whelan had found her sitting on an on call room bunk after a 48 hour shift with silent tears sliding down her face and utter exhaustion painted on her features.

Even tour de forces and "Pope Pistols" needed R and R sometimes, something that everyone, including herself, had forgotten.

Cyrus Beene had taken one look at her and had immediately ordered her to take at least 3 months off, paid in full. She'd only be called in if there was an absolute emergency and she had meekly nodded. Taking charge, Abby had driven her home to pack, to get her the strawberry banana smoothie she loved, and then to bring her straight to him.

Part of the reason for her increased hours was because Fitz had checked himself out of Clearwater and while they had maintained their communication, they hadn't been able to be together as they wanted to. She had thrown herself into her work to compensate.

Fitz had literal cabinets of paperwork to delegate before he could assume control of the Grant family holdings and then, he had to decide which properties he would keep, donate, or sell. He was only one Grant, one man and he didn't need much to thrive. The past 30 years had proved that. In the end, he had sold all of the properties but the main Ranch-Compound. Taking a leaf out of the Clearwater family's book, he had turned it over for state use. It was to going to serve as an orphanage and a boarding school with equine training program for those interested, along with one for agriculture.

Then, came the interviews. He had done only two: one with Barbara Walters and one with the National Geographic Channel. The story of the long lost and presumed dead Grant heir returning to the "civilized world" made for riveting television and the survivalists had a new idol. The Discovery channel had offered him his own television show ala Les Stroud and Bear Grylls but Fitz had shut that down gently but firmly. He would consider writing a book, though…

Anyway, two weeks ago, Fitz had come back from an afternoon run that day to find his Livvie sleeping in the hammock. Abby had waved and put her luggage on the patio table before leaving with a jaunty salute.

Instead of waking her up, Fitz had carefully joined her and held her until she woke up just in time for the all you can eat dinner buffet at Nikki's House of Seafood. Between stacks of fresh oysters and deep trays of crab legs over spinach alfredo, she had quietly (redundantly) asked if she could stay with him for a while.

His matter of fact reply was that she could stay as long as she wanted to, his ultimate preference being forever but the rest of the summer would be a nice start.

She had wholeheartedly agreed with him.

As soon as they got home and behind a locked door, he had made love to her for the second (and third) time on the kitchen floor. He had meant to get them to his…_**their**_ bedroom, really he had, but things just didn't work out that way. Could they really be blamed? It had been months since they had really seen each other and seeing also included sex. Now that he knew what sex and lovemaking felt like, now he knew what sex and lovemaking with _**her**_ felt like (ultimate Nirvana…), Fitz had no plans to stop doing it anytime soon. His hands and imagination were nice but they didn't hold a candle to his Livvie.

It was just what they both needed and more.

Currently, 29 year old Olivia Pope was surrounded by warm Pacific waters in various shades of blue and wore only a snow white string bikini as she frolicked in the waves. Her onyx hair was soaked and wild from the warm breeze. He remembered her mentioning how much she loved being in the water, how she had been convinced as a child that she was a mermaid…he could understand why. There was something so peaceful about being in the water. It was like being in a bubble where everything was quiet and beautiful and…

A large wave knocked her completely off of her feet and he immediately ran into the churning water, his cerulean slate gaze panicked. After 22 year long seconds, she surfaced with a quiet gasp, looking startled but otherwise unharmed. Fitz's arms went around her middle quickly and she squeaked as he lifted her up so that their faces were close.

"I'm okay, baby. I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Mm-hm…down, please."

Obediently, he lowered her but kept a protective arm around her as they waded back to her original spot. She had bought him a pair of red trunks with large white flowers all over them and he made sure to thoroughly coat them both with waterproof sunscreen before they came outside. Having spent the majority of her life in Hawaii, Fitz knew that Olivia could take care of herself against the elements but he still remembered the horrible sunburns he had suffered alone on the Island. He also remembered getting heat stroke and bug bites and the silence…oh, the _**silence**_…

"…you're not there anymore. You're here, now. You're safe with me. **You're not alone anymore**."

Although he had recovered enough to feel like he could leave Clearwater, sometimes Fitz's mind would return to the Island. Not all of the memories were bad. He remembered the sunrises and sunsets. He remembered the waterfalls and the millions of stars he could see at night. He remembered the sense of accomplishment he felt when he could improve his living conditions. However, he would also remember the desperation, the fear, the staggering grief for his parents, and the isolation. The isolation was a two-edged sword. On the one hand, he wasn't accountable to anyone but himself and he could follow a stream of thought to the end but on the other hand, there was no one to talk to, no one to hold, and no one to hold him when he needed it. Loneliness had been a constant thing but he kept going. He hadn't a choice. He was a Grant, the only Grant left, and Grants were survivors. They were strong and they bowed down to no one or for nothing. He had to keep going. He had to keep waking up and moving. He had to be…

Gentle hands went to his wrists and Fitz readily allowed his Livvie to lead him back to the house. The outdoor shower took off the top most layers of sea salt and sand but he knew that there would have to be another one. Hopefully, it would be one that they took together…

_**/**_

"This is trippy as hell!"

"It's_** ridiculous**_ as hell, more like it! I didn't even know that they still sold waterbeds in stores, especially California king sized ones!"

"Well, they do. Come down here and roll with me. This is fun."

"Fitzgerald, you are _**not**_ getting a waterbed for the master bedroom. I know that it's your house but if we're going to keep sharing a bed, I'm not doing it or you on the home decor equivalent of a giant water filled leaky condom. I refuse."

His laughter made her grin and Olivia shook her head fondly as he did a slow body roll, causing the mattress underneath him to ripple in response. Another thing that she enjoyed about her relationship with her "jungle man" was just how enthusiastic he was about…well, everything. Music, literature, food, sex… his appetite for knowledge was bottomless and mundane things such as shopping for a bigger bed with him could turn into a new fun experience. She remembered going to the market with Edison and wanting to slam his head through one of the automatic sprinklers as they bickered over what type of apples to buy. With Fitz, the time in the produce section was spent learning about how to really tell if tropical fruits were fresh and cracking up as he pushed the cart like a little kid. He was just so full of warmth and genuine joy that sometimes the need to protect him overwhelmed her. She knew full and damned well that he could take of himself but the very idea of the world stealing away his warmth, his optimism, his joy was just sickening to her. It would be such a tragedy…

Leaving him to his own devices, Olivia went down to the end of the store's main aisle and stopped in front of a large pillow topped king sized mattress. She had found 1000 count white bedding in the same size at Wal-Mart, along with a vertically striped comforter in multiple but tasteful colors. Deliverymen had brought in and set up the four poster bed frame, the wood painted a shade of mint green blended with teal. Slipping out of her black gladiator flats, Olivia carefully climbed onto the mattress and laid back. A pleased moan escaped her at the firm support the mattress provided her back and she spread her arms out to really feel the cushiony material. Her eyes drifted shut briefly and when she opened them, Fitz was standing at the foot of the bed. The plum purple button down he had on made his eyes seem to glow and she appreciated the shifting of his muscular legs underneath his jeans as he climbed in to join her. The twin thuds of his gray sandals hitting the floor made her turn her head to him and she smiled at the same pleased moan he let out after he settled.

"I like this one. It's got the right amount of support and there's plenty of room for the both of us. You know how I sleep."

"On your stomach and everywhere to the point of me almost falling off of the bed a few times."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, that's reason #7 million and two why you need a bigger bed today: your girlfriend's a sprawling, tossing and turning bed hog."

"You're cute when all sprawled out so I don't mind it."

"I am _**not**_ cute!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm a grown ass woman. Grown ass women are not cute."

"Yes, they are and yes, you are."

Before she could protest further, Olivia found herself straddled on top of him neatly, the hem of her sleeveless coral sundress riding dangerously high. Gentle fingertips tugged it back into place and she smiled as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side to slide back into his sandals.

"…I _**guess **_I can be cute but only for you."

"You honor me. This is the bed for us?"

"This is the bed for us." she confirmed.

"I look forward to christening it tonight."

So did she…

_**/**_

"Were you serious about me staying here forever?"

"Absolutely. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Abby's moved into my place for the summer and she really likes it so I was wondering…I know it's fast and all but…"

"Livvie, do you want to live together full time?"

"Yes, but only if it's okay with you."

"It's more than okay, honey. How soon can the rest of your things get here?"

"All I really want are my clothes and books so it should only take a day. Less if I shanghai Cyrus, Abby, and Leo into helping me out, which shouldn't be too difficult. They like you and they like us together."

"A lot of people do. Harrison told me about a guy he knows in Houston that makes custom jewelry, specializing in wedding sets and Javier said that when the time comes, he wants to make your dress. Apparently, if he's not building EMPs and upgrading remote controlled toys, he sews."

"I know. He made Quinn that rainbow sweater she always wears now."

The low buzz of her pink electric toothbrush filled the space between them and the sight of her next to him filled him with a deep seated contentment. Olivia belonged with him and Fitz knew in his bones that he belonged with her. No matter where they ended up living, no matter how old they got, no matter what challenges they faced, he knew that they were endgame.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, he went into their bedroom and climbed nude into their new bed. The both of them knew that her stay wouldn't end when the summer did. It was apparent from the first night on. The friendship they had established, the familiarity with each others' ways and bodies simply wouldn't allow them to. That being said, Fitz knew that he still had to be measured in moving forward with her. He knew that he was still acclimating to his surroundings and that not only had Olivia been hurt before, she had been scared before. His Livvie had a big heart and while it was strong, it was also breakable. While the ending of her relationships in the past had hurt, she had never been heartbroken before, she had confessed. She hadn't allowed herself to become that invested in anyone before. She was terrified of letting someone in, only to have them leave her behind or in her ex's case, to betray her trust with another woman.

The last thing Fitz wanted to be was another disappointment to her, to be the bastard who broke her heart…he'd rather die than do that to her!

The bathroom light turned off and the sight of his Livvie's nakedness never failed to heat his blood. She was so beautiful, both inside and out, and he was amazed that she had chosen him to be with. As soon as she lay down next to him, he kissed her tenderly, sighing into her mouth as her left hand wrapped around his manhood, stroking him to full mast. Once he was hard, he gently batted her hand away and reversed them, massaging her hips in gentle circles…

"_Tell me how you want it, Fitz…do you want me to ride you?_"

"_Yes, please. I __**love**__ it when you ride me…_"

Her hands went firmly to his shoulders and she lowered herself onto him, engulfing him in her sweet silk. The muscles in her abdomen jumped as she bent her spread knees, taking him deeper. She moaned as she began to move and Fitz captured her nipples between his fingertips, rubbing and pinching them in the ways she liked best. Sitting up like he had in the store, Fitz wrapped his arms around her tightly and began to meet her halfway, smiling as she started to quiver against and around him. Looking down, he licked his lips at the sight of him sliding in and out of her, still amazed that they fit so well and without hurting her. She was so tiny, compared to him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her…

"_**Fitz**__…oh, god…more…harder…faster…please harder…so deep…so __**good**__ inside me_…"

_**/**_

Turning onto her side, Olivia smiled as she brushed an errant curl from his brow. He had cut his hair so it no longer touched his shoulders. The curls were still apparent and luxuriously thick against her fingertips. Fitz rested on his back in deep REM sleep, soft snores emanating from him like his body heat. Her man was a furnace but she didn't mind it. He wasn't a sweaty, gassy, clingy furnace like Edison. He was just so warm. He was warm like a favorite blanket or a favorite stuffed animal…if stuffed animals had 8-packs and nice strong legs. She never liked the whole chicken legs thing on a guy. Sure, the upper body was important, as were the abs, but everything had to be in proportion…

He shifted so his back was to her and Olivia spooned up behind him, wrapping her limbs around him.

"_Mmm…Livvie?_" he mumbled questioningly as he relaxed fully into the embrace.

"I'm here. Go back to sleep, baby."

"…'_kay_…_love you, Livvie_…"

"I love you, too."


End file.
